


Actions have consequences.

by TheCuriousCat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Assassin Jason Todd, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Barbara Gordon in a Wheelchair, Barbara Gordon is a hacker, Barbara Gordon isn't a good person, Bisexual Roy Harper, Bruce Wayne is So Done, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is the head of a Criminal Empire, Cassandra Cain is an enforcer, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Damian Wayne Has No Chill, Damian Wayne Has a Crush, Damian Wayne is an Assassin, Dick Grayson is So Done, Dick Grayson is not a good person, Dork Kon-El | Conner Kent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Good Friend Kon-El | Conner Kent, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Jason Todd Has Issues, Lila Rossi Redemption, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Married Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Married Cassandra Cain/Stephanie Brown, Married Kon-El | Conner Kent/Tim Drake, Married Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Married Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Multi, Mute Cassandra Cain, Not with Marinette and Damian, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Parent Roy Harper, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Cassandra Cain, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Kon-El | Conner Kent, Protective Roy Harper, Protective Selina Kyle, Protective Stephanie Brown, Protective Tim Drake, Resurrected Jason Todd, Selina Kyle is a master thief, Stephanie Brown Tries, Stephanie Brown and Jason Todd are Siblings, Stephanie Brown is an enforcer, Tim Drake Needs a Break, Tim Drake is a hacker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat
Summary: It starts with Damian losing his dog then finding an angel.Now all he has to do is keep her without scaring her away with his families secret... Simple right?
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 720
Kudos: 838





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the I have no self control corner.  
> Population, me.

Marinette was in this situation because of two reasons:

A) She was fucking stupid.  
B)... well there was no B at this point.

Now you're probably thinking 'that's a bit harsh Marinette' but to put it frankly, you're wrong.

It starts with finding the bug-mouse-thing in her room, Tikki, she's told because it can apparently _speak_ as well as fly. _Lovely_. Some guy seems to think that she can be a superhero or something, don't get her wrong. She does try, she just finds out that she's horrible at it so she does the smart thing and passes the power on. Alya makes a good Ladybug for a while but then it starts going to her head, leading to her revealing herself on her Ladyblog for views. Marinette finds Tikki in her bag the next day, she slips them into Adrien's bag next. He doesn't even get the chance to **fight** before Tikki finds themselves in her bag again, It's suspicious so after slipping Tikki into Rose's bag she keeps her eye on Adrien... and catches him transforming into Chat Noir, well then. Rose lasts one fight, she doesn't like violence. Marinette should have known better really. Tikki looks at her judgingly as Marinette starts a 'who would make a good Ladybug' chart. Nino is next which ends in her frantically dropping Tikki's earrings into Juleka's bag after he gets Akumitised. Juleka makes it a few months but ends up giving it back due to stress. Max, Alix and Kim hold onto the mantel for a month each. Ivan turns Tikki down outright as does Mylene and Nathaniel. Sabrina does what Marinette is doing and slips Tikki to Chloe who reviles herself after the first fight. Tikki is exasperated at this point but Marinette doesn't care. They're a big god, they can deal. She fills in for **one** fight against an Akumitised Kagami to the joy of Chat who informs her that she will always be the Ladybug in his heart then she slips Tikki into Kagami's bag because there is **no way in hell** that she's giving Tikki to _Lila_ of all people. The evil bitch. Kagami finally turns out to be the right choice meaning that Marinette can finally _breathe_ and do normal class president things like winning a competition that gets her class a three month trip to Gotham! Thousands of entirety's and she's the winner, ~~Suck it Lila, who's the biggest deal in the class now, me? That's right!~~

This is her first mistake. The class will spend the first week exploring Gotham then the next two months and three weeks attending Gotham Academy, their last day they will be attending the Wayne family Gala as well. She's actually exited which is what sways her parents into agreeing to let her go, they know what Lila has been putting her through and have been trying to help. This might be the first time they've seen a real smile on her face in months. She makes sure to post about the three month holiday she's taking on her site so that no one gets upset when they can't get through to her, she makes sure to finish her current commissions before she leaves. **T.D-W** really appreciates it since this is his first commissioned piece from her, he's been a fan for a while and she always felt bad that she didn't have time to take him on ~~until recently, thanks _Lila._~~

Her second mistake is thinking that her class wouldn't abandon her at the first opportunity in the most crime filled city in the world but well, here she is. Standing outside her hotel like an idiot, she considers trying to find her way to the Wayne Enterprises building herself since _as the WINNER_ everything is in her name and they can't actually do anything without her but decides against it. They don't want her there? Fine. She'll just go fabric shopping for the gown she's going to make for the Gala, they have a tour booked for tomorrow anyway so it's not like she's missing out on the **whole** thing.

This is what leads her to her third and final mistake and you know what they say about three strikes. She makes it about halfway to her destination before she hears a gunshot in the alley she just passed, she would keep walking like the information packet she got emailed to her by Mr Wayne said but it's followed by the pained cry of a dog. At this point in her life Marinette values animals more then people who aren't her parents, so she makes the obvious choice in this situation. Which is to run into the alley and beat the shit out of the shooter before carrying the dog ~~it's a Great Dane, why did it have to be a Great Dane~~ to the nearest vet, the receptionist takes one look at the dog and faints which is extremely unhelpful. Luckily the vet comes out to see what happened.

This is how she meets the best worst thing to ever happen to her. This is how she meets the reason she can never go back home. _**This is how she meets Damian Wayne, youngest son of the most powerful and dangerous mob boss in America.**_ Not that anyone can prove it of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette has been sitting in the vets waiting room for the last half an hour filling in payment forms while the two vets on duty do everything that can to save the dog, Titus. (Once the representation had woken up and made a panicked phone call she informed Marinette that she knew the dogs owner and that was why she was so shocked.) When the door is _kicked in_ by a group black haired, blue eyed men, they immediately crowd the reception desk demanding to know about Titus' condition. The young woman is saved by one of the vets, they swarm him instead. She smiles when she hears Titus will make a full recovery and walks up to the front desk to hand over the paperwork, she has more than enough in her bank account to pay for it and the family shouldn't have to worry about costs on top of worrying about Titus. She slips out before the family notice her and continues her journey to the fabrics shop, happy with her anonymous act of kindness.

She's in heaven, this shop is the most perfect thing she has ever seen ever. She may have gone a little overboard but who could blame her. She had the [perfect dress](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/816699713654042407/) in mind. Though the shop keeper does look at Marinette oddly after she hands over her business card, Marinette forces herself to not react to the Ladybug printed into the corner and leaves the store. Miss Prince's card finds it's way into a bin on the way back to the hotel, she left the _tiny god nonsense_ in Paris and that is where it's going to stay.

She puts her bags away in her room and decides to order in so that she can start on her dress, the images of what she wants it to look like have been running around her head the whole walk back. She makes good headway on the beginnings of her dress before the phone in her room goes off, she answers thinking that it's the reminder she set for dinner.

"Hello, this is Marinette speaking." she stars packing her supplies away, she's planning to go to sleep strait after dinner so that she doesn't _miss_ the bus tomorrow.  
"Hello, Miss Dupain-Cheng. I am told that you are the one I need to thank for both saving Titus and paying his medical bill." She blinks in shock, she could have sworn that she ticked the box stating that she wanted to remain anonymous.  
"Oh, you don't need to thank me! Really! I was just doing what anyone would do! I'm just glad that he's going to be OK. He took a chunk out of his attacker, you should be proud." she hears huffed laughter in the background and realises that she might be on loud speaker.  
"I am, Titus is a good boy. I heard that you took a few chunks off his attacker as well, I must thank you for that as well." Now it's her turn to huff  
"The bastard **shot a dog** , I wasn't about to let that go."  
"Indeed" he sounds slightly amused, it makes her bristle. She suddenly hears a lot of whispering, he sighs.  
"I would like to thank you properly for what you've done." She's finally put everything away and picked up the room service menu  
"and as I said, there is nothing to thank me for." The pad thai looks nice, the whispering grows but she still can't make it out.  
"... Have you eaten yet?"  
"No, but I was about to or..."  
"Good, I'll pick you up in ten minutes" the line clicks off  
"der... Well fuck you too asshole" she says as she hangs up then looks at the pad thai in regret. Sigh, looks like she's going to have to have it tomorrow. 

She quickly changes into [something else](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/856528422868680798/) since her clothes still have blood splatters from that random thug... wait a minute... she... she doesn't remember telling anyone what she did to the thug. She must of though? Right?

Exactly on the ten minute mark she gets a call from the front desk saying that someone is waiting for her at the lobby, she seriously considers putting the phone back down and going to sleep but he seems like the determined type so she tells the man that she'll be right down. She makes sure to lock her room ~~She not one to make the same mistakes twice _Lila_~~ then heads towards the glass lift, it will give her the advantage of observing him before she has to talk to him.... Again. She finds out that this is a good thing because he's hot as fuck even from far away, she should have paid more attention when she saw him in the vet. This gives her time to prepare so she doesn't stumble over herself like an idiot, not enough time it seems because his eyes meet hers as the door opens and she's gone. This isn't fair, why is she cursed like this. First Adrien turns out to be stalker Chat Noir and now she's only meeting this embodiment of sin because he strong armed her into a thank you dinner. Fuck, his eyes are **_so green_**. She smiles at him to be polite.

"Hello, I assume your Titus' owner? It's nice to meet you. Even if you don't know what the word _no_ means" The people around her go silent as the boy in front of her blinks then slowly smiles.  
"My name is Damian" his tone holds a slight purr that _isn't fair god damn it_  
"I would of told you earlier but my sibling were being annoyances, are you ready to go?" He asks as he holds his arm like a gentleman but she can tell its not a question, she puts her arm through his anyway because she has no self preservation.  
"Where are we going?" he leads her to the car waiting for them.  
"To my home, my family wishes to express their thanks to you as well" Well that's not a red flag _at all_.  
"I don't know how many times I have to say this but you don't need to thank me." he smirks at her and it makes her belly flip.  
"You can say it until your blue in the face angel, it won't matter. You **saved** Titus' life, I will forever be making it up to you"  
"You don't have too..."  
"I want to."  
"Well I don't want you to."  
"Too bad."  
"Wow, has anyone told you that your kind of an asshole?" His smirk widens  
"No one that has lived to say anything else"  
"Oh no, I'm so scared..." she says in complete deadpan causing him to chuckle, its deep with a dangerously smug undertone that's so sexy she _hates_ him it.  
"You know what? I like you angel." she snorts  
"Such high praise demon, I'm swooning" he chuckles again as they pull up to this massive manor house, he gets out and opens her door for her while she's distracted. At least he has manners.He leads her to the front door where a large group of people where waiting, she assumes that these are his family. Well, here goes nothing. She smiles brightly at them all as Damian leads her to them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, my name is Marinette but I'm sure you already know that. It's nice to meet you." She smiles at them brightly, the one she assumes is the father slowly smiles back at her.  
"It's lovely to meet you Marinette, my name is Bruce. Let me introduce you to everyone. This is my wife Selina" The woman on his arm smiles sweetly at her.  
"My eldest son Dick and his wife Barbara" he man stands behind his wife's wheelchair with a bright smile, the woman smiles too.  
"My second eldest son Jason and his husband Roy" he gives her a little wave while his husband smiles.  
"His twin sister Stephanie and her wife Cassandra" she has a smile just as wide as Dick, her wife just nods in greeting.  
"My third eldest Tim and his husband Conner" She freezes, he's **T.D-W**. She would recognise her work anywhere, his husband narrows his eyes at her.  
"You've met Damian and Alfred is currently inside setting up dinner. That's everyone" he claps his hands together before she can say anything.  
"Now, shall we all go and eat?" ... It's apparently not a question since they all shuffle into the house.  
"Don't worry Angel, you'll fit in great" Damian whispers into her ear making her fight a shiver, she notices Conner's eyes snap to them before he whispers something into Tim's ear. She's slightly confused though, she's just here for dinner. Why would she need to fit in?

The inside of Damian's home is even more beautiful than the outside, her fingers itch for her sketchbook. She knows she's letting herself get a little lost because of the smug air radiating off of Damian, it makes her refocus just to spit him. The dinning room is magnificent and the table is full of all of her favourites... Adiren would have had an easier time trying to kidnap her that one time if he had this where ever he had been trying to take her. She sits in the seat that Damian leads her to, they all sit in slightly awkward silence as they are served. It stays that way until Bruce clears his throat.

"First of all, I would like to thank you for saving Titus. You have..." she accidentally cuts him off by groaning, his mouth clicks shut. Shit, well, might as well take advantage.  
"I'm sorry but I've been having this argument with Damian since he called me. You guys don't need to thank me for saving him, I just did what anyone would do. It's really not that big a deal" Damian puts his elbow onto the table and puts his head in his palm.  
"You can keep saying that all you like but we're going to ignore you, you deserve the thanks so your going to get it." She will blame the fact that she has no self control for what happens next until the day she dies. 

She turns to see his smug face then shoves his elbow off the table, his face falls strait into his dinner before he can stop himself. She feels her heart stop as he slowly pushes himself back up, sauce dribbling down his face. He looks at her as a chunk of spring roll falls off of his cheek, no one around her moves. Too shocked at what is happening, even Bruce is frozen. Then, slowly, Damian picks up her plate and slaps it into her face. She gasps in mock offence when the world catches up to her and lunges for his plate, he shoves it away and uses her momentum to pull her into his lap with a bright laugh. She mock glares and pulls a handful of egg fried rice off of her chest and shoves it into his face, he looks her in the eye and eats it right out of her hand making her go red. He smirks into her palm and Selina bursts into bright laughter, suddenly Marinette is reminded that his **whole** family is watching. She tries to get off of his lap, he lets her after placing a kiss on her palm. He keeps their eyes lock the whole time.

"I... I'm so sorry" she mumbles, not looking at anyone.  
"Don't worry about it, though I think both you and Damian should shower... separately" Bruce says, eyes lit up with parental love. She squeaks a little and nods, little grains of rice falling out of her hair. He smile is warmer now when he turns it onto her.  
"Cassandra? Would you be willing to let Marinette borrow something of yours?" Cassandra nods and stands.  
"Oh! You don't need to do that! I'm fine putting this back on. Really!" Cassandra ignores her and drags her away.

They stop in front of a door with the letters **S** and **C** elegantly carved into the wood, Cassandra gestures for her to wait then enters the room. She doesn't have time to look around because she's out just as fast with clothes folded in one arm, she uses the other to drag her away again. She practicality shoves Marinette into the bathroom then places the clothes next to the sink, she pauses on her way out to pat Marinette on the head with a small smile. Marinette just blinks, this family is so weird. The shower is heaven but she doesn't dare to linger to long, completely aware that she's in a strangers house. She dries herself off quickly and puts on the [outfit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/763641680557768655/) Cassandra picked out for her. It was cute she had to admit, she sighs. Now she has to figure out how to make her way back, great.

It turns out to be easier than she thought and soon she's stepping back into the dinning room, Damian is already in his seat. He turns and smirks challengingly at her, asshole. She sits and ignores him, her plate of food has been replaced making her feel slightly bad.

"Now!" Bruce said when she had settled  
"As I was saying, first we would like to thank you for saving Titus." He raises an eyebrow at her, daring her to deny him again. She shrinks a little.  
"It was very brave of you and we are extremely grateful. However, there is a second reason I agreed to let you come over. I wanted to know why you didn't turn up to the tour of Wayne Enterprises with your class?" She narrows her eyes at him, the words **Red Flag** circling around her head.  
"And how would you know that?" she hisses, Jason chokes on the piece of chicken he just popped into his mouth. Roy has to slap his back so he can spit it back up.  
"Hole shit! You... you don't know? Really? Damn, demon spawn. You lucky son of a bitch." She huffs and folds her arms over her chest as Damian gives Jason a smug smile.  
"Don't know what?" she growls, she's falling into Chat avoidance mode and mapping exit routs. Conner is suddenly whispering into Tim's ears again.  
"Our last name darling." Selina says, what does their last names have to do with... anything.... She blinks in shock as the pieces fall into place  
"Oh..." Dick starts laughing so hard that he curls his arms around his stomach, she turns away from him pointedly with a blush colouring her cheeks. Which means that she is looking at Bruce and his amused face.  
"Bruce _**Wayne**_ , It's nice to meet you." her blush darkens.  
"Nice to meet you too Mr Wayne"  
"Oh, none of that now Marinette. It's _Dad_. Now that's cleared up, why weren't with your class today? Gotham is a dangerous place to wonder alone." She sighs.  
"The bus left early and I wasn't told, that made it clear that I wasn't wanted so I decided to go shopping instead. I didn't think it was that big a deal because we had another tour booked for tomorrow and they weren't going to leave me behind again since I actually needed to be there for the tour to start." She shrugged off the angry looks and took a bite of her dinner.  
"That matches up with what I heard from the brats as they tried to argue their way in" Dick says casually, she'd think this was small talk if his eyes didn't scream murder.  
"Well, since your class can't be trusted with your safety you'll be staying here for the duration of your trip. I've already talked to your parents, they have agreed and even signed the paperwork to have your custody changed meaning that for as long as your not in Paris I'm your legal guardian with all of the perks that come with the title so that no one in your class can contest it." She feels her blood go cold.  
"Why did you ask if you already knew?" He smiles at her, she feels the sudden need to have his attention on anything that isn't her.  
"I wanted to see if you would try to lie to me. I'm glad that you didn't. Now! Who has room for desert?" The feeling disappears as the rest of the Wayne's perk up.

She has a bad feeling about this but when her eyes meet the smouldering ones of Damian she finds that she doesn't care so much.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette's not going to lie, that night she slept the best that she had ever slept before which is why waking up to Kagami standing at the foot of her bed was such a bummer. She sighs and sits up.

"What?" Kagami just watches her making her sigh louder, behind Kagami is a portal leading to a grumpy looking old man.  
"Look, do you have a problem or something? If you're looking for the cat you're in the wrong building."   
"I'm not looking for Chat Noir, I..." Marinette's door is almost yanked off it's hinges by an angry Conner, she falls back into her bed as he locks eyes with Kagami and the old man. She hears running behind him and assumes that Conner is the one who got to her door first.  
"...Who are you're friends Marinette?" He asks as he steps into the room, Bruce is now standing menacingly in the doorway with the rest of the family at his back.  
"OK, one. They aren't my friends, I actually have no idea who the old man is. Two, this is Ladybug. Hero of Paris." The old man is now glaring at her, Conner tilts his head to the side then pulls out his phone and starts texting. Bruce takes the talk over.  
"And why are they in your room?" She opens her mouth but Kagami cuts her off  
"I'm here to collect Marinette for her training, it's time she stops skirting her duty" Marinette actually growls and jumps out of her bed so that she can storm over to her, she hears someone start choking behind her but doesn't turn... Maybe she shouldn't have worn _just_ her [oversized jumper](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/734297914231032904/) to bed but it was comfy.  
"What part of me not wanting anything to do with you fuckers did you not get! Has Tikki not been telling you? Do I need to spell it out? **I. Don't. Want. To. Be. A. Superhero!** And you!" she points at the old man after she's done shoving Kagami back through the portal with her finger.  
"I assume you're the fucker who keeps putting the earrings in my bag. Stop, I don't want to join your superhero boy band and nothing you can say will change that now fuck off!" the old man sighs and nods to Kagami who nods back, the portal closes.

A quick look at the time on her phone shows her that it's 4am. She grabs one of her pillows, sits on her bed, then screams into it. When she's done she she looks at everyone.  
"Early breakfast?" They all look at each other then shrug and nod, Damian comes over and links his arm with hers then they all set off. Instead of sitting in the dinning room they all end up crowding the kitchen island while Alfred makes breakfast.  
"....So... what the fuck just happened?" Jason says eventually, she sighs  
"You just met one of Paris' superheroes, yay." she says, Jason gives her a ' _no, really_ ' look.  
"OK, so I may have been given an artefact with the power of creation it's self and my first reaction may have been to give it way. Apparently, if my theory is correct, the old guy didn't like that so as soon as the girl I gave it to fucked up the artefact was back in my bag. I still didn't want it so I gave it away again and again and **again**. This Ladybug is the latest one, the best too. I honestly thought that they would stop bugging me but I suppose she wants to be the dragon again meaning that the artefact might end up in my bag AGAIN! So, you know. Don't panic if she hear me suddenly shouting at thin air or whatever" they're all looking at her strangely now, she doesn't blame them. This is probably really weird for them.  
"So she can just create portals?" Barbara asks as her fingers fly over her laptop keys  
"No, that was Pegasus. Portals are his thing, though I don't know why he did it. The rest of the team don't like me much... except Chat Noir but he likes me a little **too** much so I guess it balances out. Oh, and Viperion but he likes everyone so he doesn't count" she shrugs and takes a sip of her coffee, missing all of the looks the Wayne's send each other.  
"They don't like you?" Dick asks casually. Note to self, when Dick talks casually it means that he's mad. She's hesitant to answer now but it doesn't look like they are going to take no for an answer, damn you Kagami  
"I..." she doesn't get anytime to answer because a portal opens under her, she and Damian (who she is still linking arms with she realises) fall through. 

They hit the floor with a crash as the portal snaps shut. The whole Miraculous Team is there watching them as they pick themselves up. Well fuck.

Damian puts himself between her and them with a low growl which is both sweet and hot. Chat puffs himself up which just makes it better.  
"You do realise that this is legally considered kidnap right?" she says as she stares the old man down, Pegasus leaves. Most likely to change into Max so he can feed his kwami. Kagami is also transformed into Ryuko which is annoying.  
"You have been making it hard for me to get in contact Marinette" he steps forward with that stupid box containing Tikki's earrings... only to have the blade of a katana pressed into his throat, how had she missed that Damian had a fucking katana?!?!  
"That should tell you something old man. Now, I suggest you send us back before I have to make you." Chat goes to say something but is cut off by a panicked Viperion.  
**"Do it!"** He's pale and slightly shaky as he looks at Damian in horror, Chat tries to speak again but Viperion actually slaps his hand over his mouth and starts furiously whispering into his ear. Chat starts going pale and the old man sighs.  
"You can't run from you're responsibility forever Marinette" he says before he nods at Pegasus.  
"Watch me" she hisses before she drags Damian back through the portal and into her room, it closes behind them. She's slightly confused when Damian closes and sips up her suitcase then grabs her hand and pulls them both out of the room until he pushes her suitcase into what she assumes is his room.  
"I... Damian! I can't stay in the same room as you!" she blinks and suddenly they're being hugged by Conner, she swears he wasn't there a second ago. Both boys drag her back to the kitchen where the rest of the family is panicking.  
"Father, I'm moving Marinette into my room so that they can't kidnap her when she's alone" she splutters but Bruce just nods after hugging them himself. Great, sharing a room with her crush isn't going to be embarrassing _at all._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I know that some of you have looked at the tags and made surprised Pikachu faces. I also know that some of you haven't but are going to now that I mentioned it, go head. I'll wait.
> 
> ... You seen them yet? Good, so, back to the Pikachu faces. I know that this is completely out of left field, I've not got the highest opinion of Lila (as I'm sure you can tell from all of my other works) but I was thinking up chapter ideas while I was doing the dishes earlier and I remembered a comment about Lila being left behind this time since the team now knows that she's a liar and that got me thinking. Marinette may not want to be Ladybug but there WAS a reason Fu picked her, no way is she going to let Lila wonder around the most dangerous city in America ALONE.
> 
> ... Then I imagined Lila and Damian competing for their angel and falling in love through how much they love her...
> 
> So now you have this. You're welcome :D

The rest of breakfast is a tense affair with the resent kidnapping, even Alfred's cooking can't completely bring up the mood but that doesn't matter because soon it's time to leave. Her mood takes a nose dive when she realises that Damian has school so he won't even be there. Dick promises that the tour is going to be great with so much enthusiasm that she forces a smile. The ride there is awkward, at least for her. Without the buffer of Damian she finds that she has no idea what to talk about, it's almost a relief when they reach the building. 

It's easy to convince Dick to leave her in the lobby when the others leave to go to work, he needs to set a few things up that he didn't finish yesterday due to him rushing out to see if Titus was OK and her class isn't even there yet. She promises to stay put and at the time she really means it, it's not her fault that her class is full of backstabbing assholes. The first thing that tips her off to something being wrong is that the class is half an hour early, they all stream out of the bus chatting happily and Miss Bustier tries to get them into order so that they can enter the building, the second thing is that they are happy to see her. They're _never_ happy to see her, not with Lila around which leads her to the third thing wrong. Lila isn't there, she double checks as dread fills her stomach. Please, please tell her that they didn't leave someone by them selves in the most dangerous city in the country **again!**

"Mari! Girl, how are you? We haven't talked in _ages._ " Alya says as she plops down in the chair next to her.  
"Where's Lila?" she says bluntly, she may not like ~~she hates~~ the girl but this was **Gotham** and every second counted. Alya pulls a face as Chloe scoffs  
"That utterly ridiculous girl is probably crying at the hotel, forget her." Idiots, stupid cruel fucking idiots. She surrounded by them, how are these fuckers Paris' only hope. She pushes herself up and makes her way to the front doors  
"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" Alix shouts, Adrien tries to grab her arm. She turns and punches him strait in the face, it's _sooo_ satisfying to feel his nose breaking under her fist. He drops to the floor with a garbled shout of pain.  
"I'm going to get the girl you fucking bastards left alone in the **MOST DANGEROUS CITY IN THE COUNTRY! WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT! TWICE!** " She shouts then bolts out, sorry Dick.

Marinette finds out that she's right to be worried because when she finally makes her way to the hotel it's surrounded by police, she over hears the receptionist tearfully telling the officer that Two-Face's goons had grabbed a crying brunette girl from right outside and shoved her into a van. Fucking hell, she was going to fucking kill her class. The receptionist adds that she heard one of them talking about a court house and quick google search tells her that there is an abandon court house that Two-Face uses as a base. She types the address into her phone and runs, halfway there she bumps into someone and drops her phone. It falls and slips into a road side drain, just her luck really but it's a strait shoot from here so it's not like she's going to get lost. When she's close she slows down to survey the area, good thing too since one of the thugs guarding the court house goes flying. She darts into the mouth of an alley then slowly peeks out, it's Batman... That is both good and bad, Good because she can use him as a distraction and bad because he could put Lila in danger by just being here. She doesn't have time to worry when she hears a cry of pain. Shit, LILA! Marinette darts further into the alley and then starts climbing the gutter pipe on the side, please hold her weight, please.... It holds, thank god. Now she has to somehow find a way in through the roof... THERE! She spots a door hidden behind the giant statue of the blindfolded justice lady, Marinette slowly lowers herself then darts in.

The inside is creepy, half of the hall in burnt while the other half is completely fine. She supposes that the man was going for a theme but really now. She hears thumps and cries from under her that don't sound like Lila so she assumes that Batman has found his way in. Slowly she creeps down the hall, picking up a burnt but sturdy chair leg as she goes until she hears Lila's whimpering. She has just enough time to dart into an alcove as the rooms door opens.

"Next time you'll think twice about turning the boss down won't you whore. He's going to be back up when he's done dealing with the bat. Don't disappoint him again." One of the goons says as he leaves the room, the two following him laugh. She waits until they are out of sight then sneaks to the room and slips in. Lila is sitting in the middle of the room tied to a wooden chair, her arms are covered in painful looking cuts. On her left is her destroyed bag and on her right is one of those torture tables you only see in crappy movies. Marinette shuts the door then darts over to her, Lila's eyes snap to her in panic then go wide.  
"M-Marinette?" she whimpers  
"Yeah, try to keep quiet OK? I'm going to get you out. I promise" Lila nods and bites her lip, she holds back her whimpers as Marinette uses one of the knifes to cut the ropes holding her down. 

As soon as she has Lila free she hands her the knife and helps her up, once Lila is standing on her own Marinette grabs her own knife and not a moment too soon because suddenly the door is thrown open by two of the three goons. It's pure instinct that makes her throw the knife like it was a yoyo, the first one goes down snapping Lila out of her shock. She jumps onto the second one and starts stabbing him with tears streaming down her face, the third goon runs down the hall only to be gut down by a Batarang. Shit, she grabs Lila by the arm making her drop the knife and runs to the window. She throws it open and helps Lila out, Lila turns to help her then her eyes widen with fear. She spins around and sees the one she downed sitting up and reaching for his gun, she panics and lunges forward. Grabbing the last three knifes on the table and throwing them at him, two end up sticking out of his head and one slices right through his throat. Marinette stumbles back in shock and horror, Lila drags her back to the present by grabbing the back of her shirt and helping her out the window.

Marinette has no idea how she and Lila end up curled around each other in some back alley crying their eyes out but it's happening and everything is catching up to her and she killed a man, oh fuck. She's a murderer! Fuck! She... she had to right? She had no choice RIGHT? Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuck...  
"Thank you" Lila sobs as she clings tighter to her, it brings her back.   
"Thank you Marinette" She pulls Lila tighter to her and nods into her hair. They stay like that until the sun is at its height then Marinette pulls away and wipes her eyes, Lila makes a questioning noise.  
"That's enough, no more tears. They have had enough of us and I refuse to let them have any more. Not Two-Face and his goons nor our backstabbing asshole class" She says and watches a fire start to burn in Lila's eyes  
"Fuck them. Fuck them and their false friendship bullshit!" Lila snarls and she nods  
"Agreed." Lila nods back  
"Good now get up, we have been through some shit and need a girl day. Do you have any idea where we can find a salon?" Lila stands and offers Marinette her hand, it feels like a promise when she takes it  
"No... I don't even know where we are..." they both look at each other then burst into laughter.

The streets are mostly empty as they wander and they end up bloodying a park fountain washing away the evidence of their escapades. They also steal some [clothes](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/731272058225422849/) before they finally find a salon. They go the whole nine yards, hair cuts (Lila even goes so far as to die her hair blond. Turns out Two-Face liked brunettes...), Mani Pedi's, waxing and massages. And the whole time the conversation flows naturally.

 **LR** "...I'm working for Hawkmoth."  
 **MDC** "I know, no one gets akumitised that many times on accident."

 **MDC** "... and then they just opened a portal under my chair!"  
 **LR** "Wow, what assholes!"

 **LR** "... and he just complains _all the time_. I get it Adrien, you like this one _specific_ Ladybug."  
 **MDC** "Ugg, he's still going on about that? I only took up the mantle TWICE!"

 **MDC** "... and that's the whole team's identity's."  
 **LR** "Really? Those are the guys he chose? He's really dumb, are you sure you should leave him with a box of gods? I mean he's better that the leader of a fashion empire who makes such badly dressed villains but still."

 **LR** "... you know what? Why don't we just steal all of the miraculous and the box. That way none of them have magical powers and have to solve their problems like normal human beings."  
 **MDC** "You know what, that's a great plan. Lets do it."

It's just as they are paying that Lila's phone goes off in her back pocket, she answers it as they leave the store.  
"Hello?... Yes she's with me... sure, one second." she pulls the phone away from her ear and holds it out to her.  
"It's the tour guide." Marinette feels her heart sink, she had forgotten about the Wayne's. She takes the phone.  
"Hey Dick... I can explain?"  
"Oh? Can you? Why don't you tell me _**exactly**_ where you two are and I'll _**personally**_ pick you up so that you can _**explain** _over a late lunch." She winces at his tone but relays the salon name.  
"I'll be there is five minutes. _**Don't fucking move.**_ " he hangs up before she can reply, slowly she hands Lila back her phone.  
"...So, how much trouble are we in for the classes stupidity?"  
"You? Probably none. Me? A shit-ton." Lila snickers and she shoots her a dirty look. Exactly five minutes later a stylish black car comes skidding around the corner then stops in front of them. Dick rolls down the window and growls  
" _ **get in**_ " before he rolls it back up again. She's in soooo much trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette and Lila get in the car, it's not like they have any other choice really. Conner and Tim are also in the car, Conner is texting and Tim is typing on his laptop. Neither of them look at her and she feels her dread grow, it almost takes over when they are both seated and the child locks engage but Lila leans into her side. She relaxes until she feels something poke gently in her side, she turns slightly and raises her eyebrow. Lila looks at her through her lashes with a confident smile playing at the corners of her lips. Marinette can't help but notice that her eyes are just as green as Damian's but while he has flecks of blue flouting in there depths Lila has flecks of light brown. Both equally beautiful, Lila's smile grows a little and she refocuses.

 _"Why do you have that?"_ she whispers, Lila twists a little so that her newly blond hair shields her face.  
 _"Did you really think I would just get in a strangers car without **some** sort of defence after what happened this morning"_ Lila says and OK, that's fair. Conner pauses his typing for a moment and tilts his head then resumes, he must have been looking at something interesting.  
 _"Fair, how are your arms? Do they still hurt?"_ Conner pauses then types more furiously, Tim also doesn't like what he's reading on his laptop. Is something happening at WE?  
 _"They still do but it's not as bad, you did a really good job patching me up... I've been wondering actually. Do you know what those sounds were?"_ Marinette curls herself more towards Lila and makes a quiet questioning noise, their faces are so close.  
 _"The thumping that was below us at the court house. Do you know what that was?"_ If ether of them were paying attention at this point the would have seen Conner freeze and look at them in horror before typing even more furiously than before.  
 _"Oh, that. That was Batman, he must have been told about your kidnapping from the officer at the hotel and gone to save you. I used him as a distraction so that I could get you."_  
 _"The hotel?"_  
 _"Yeah, that's where the backstabbers said that they left you so I went to get you."_ Lila blinks at her in shock  
 _"You... you didn't know that I had been kidnapped? Why the hell did you come after me if you didn't know?"_  
 _"I wasn't about to leave you alone in **Gotham** of all places Lila"_  
 _"I did, yesterday in fact. Do you not **remember?** "_ Marinette rolls her eyes  
 _"Yes I remember, I saved a dog and went shopping."_ Lila just stares at her  
 _"... You're an angel, that's it. There is no other answer."_ Marinette feels herself going red and is saved from answering by Dick parking the car. 

They both lean back as Tim closes his laptop and opens the door, Conner gets out but he doesn't. It takes her a second to realise that he's waiting for them to get out first so she follows Lila out the door. They are in front of a classy restaurant that makes Marinette feel under dressed in her stolen cloths Lila links their pinky fingers and follows Dick in with an air of confidence that leaves Marinette envious, Dick leads them to a table hidden in the back where the rest of his family is... including Damian.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" she blurts out then instantly regrets it when his eyes find her. He gets up and stalks over to her, his eyes flicker to her and Lila's joined pinkie's and an emotion she's not familiar with crosses his face. Lila seems to know though if her sudden smugness is any indication.  
"I am. _You're_ supposed to be on a company tour. I guess we're all just breaking the rules today angel aren't we." His tone is deadly calm as he steps close to her, just close enough be barely touching her. Lila curls herself around her arm and smiles sweetly at her  
"See, even pretty boy here agrees that you're an angel." Damian turns to look at Lila with narrowed eyes.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?" Lila places the hand not clinging to her on her chest  
"Oh! Did you not hear me? I'm sorry, I had no idea that you were hard of hearing. Forgive me?" she says with so much fake worry and sorrow that if Marinette didn't know Lila personally she would have thought that she was genuinely sorry. Apparently Damian isn't fooled ether, his eyes narrow further and the air around him turns dangerous.  
"That's enough" Bruce says with the same deadly air around him. His eyes meet hers and she's met with the same urge to have him focusing on anything else.  
" **Sit** " 

It's an order, one she can't deny because Damian links his arm with the one Lila isn't holding onto and drags her to the table, she ends up sandwiched between Damian and Lila as they glare at each other over her head. Literally, at this point they are sitting more on her chair than their own. It's highly distracting, not that anything is happening for her to pay attention to. The whole table is silent and continues to stay that way until a random waiter comes over to get their drink orders, after the waiter leaves Lila turns to her.

"I could start crying" she says casually making all the Wayne's stare at her in confusion, Marinette rolls her eyes   
"Please don't." Lila's eyes narrow playfully  
"Don't think I can make it convincing?"  
"The other way around, we don't want to cause a scene"  
"You sure? A few tears here, a few words there and I can get us out of whatever this is in no time. If I spin it well enough I could even get a restraining order thrown in so they can't try again." Lila says, Damian growls and Lila smirks. It takes a second for her to form the right words, being trapped between to clearly dangerous hot people is apparently a thing that her mind has decided it likes. This is so unfair.  
"I'm sure, I'm kind of staying with them for the rest of the trip so I don't think that a restraining order would work. Thank you for offering though" Lila smiles at her earning a louder growl from Damian that causes Lila to actually turn to him and growl right back, Jason snickering cuts them both off. Bruce speaks before they can start again.

"So, Dick tells me that you have some sort of excuse for why you left the WE building without telling anyone or answering your phone so that you could go to a salon. Let's get that out of the way before we continue shall we" he leans back in his chair casually, she's learning very fast that casual is fucking dangerous and she needs to be extremely careful. She can't lie but she's not sure if telling them she broke into a gang leaders home base and killed a man is going to go any better so she settles on a safer version and hopes that he buys it.  
"First I want to say sorry to Dick" He meets her eyes and she can see they fury burning in them  
"I was really planning to stay put until you came back, I really really was but then my class pulled up early and I saw that they were missing Lila. I know that Gotham is a dangerous city and I felt like I couldn't just leave her out there alone so I went to find her. I know that it was stupid and that I should have told someone I was leaving at the very least. I'm really sorry" he still looks incredibly angry with her but nods his head in acknowledgement.  
"and the reason you didn't answer your phone?" Bruce asks  
"I lost it" he narrows his eyes  
"You. Lost. It?"  
"Someone bumped into me and I dropped it into a roadside drain, I was in such a hurry to find Lila that I decided to leave it" his eyes stay narrowed but he doesn't poke at it further so she thinks that he believes her.  
"OK, so say that's all true" Or not?  
"When you found Miss Rossi why did you go to a salon instead of returning to WE?" he asks, she goes to answer but Lila cuts her off.  
"That's my fault, we were both emotionally distraught when she found me that I suggested we spend some time to ourselves to relax" his eyes turn to Lila and other than the subtle squeezing of her fingers around Marinette's hand she shows no sign of being affected  
"Is that so..."  
"Yes"  
"And the reason you were both distressed wouldn't happen to be related to the two teen aged girls Batman saw running from Two-Face's court house covered in blood would it." Both of them freeze slightly but eventually Marinette nods.  
"Two-Face likes brunettes, who knew." Lila says as she twirls a strand of blond hair around her finger, Barbara suddenly has a look of understanding cross her face.  
"... I'm afraid that I'm going to have to call your mother Miss Rossi, to inform her of what happened" Lila laughs, it's not a nice one.  
"Oh please do. Put it on loud speaker as well, I want to see if she's noticed that I'm not even in the house or if she's that shit of a mother that she doesn't even care about the ransom note I left on my bed." the Wayne's stare at her in shock as Marinette closes her eyes.  
"You left your mother a _ransom_ note?" she says like she's in pain, Lila just pops her head onto her shoulder and smiles.  
"Of course I did. **'If you ever want to see your daughter again you will call this number so that we can discuss the ransom amount'**. It was my number by the way and low and behold, no calls." she pulls out her phone and tilts it so that Marinette can see then scrolls through. 

The Wanye's share a look then Bruce excuses himself from the table with his phone clutched tightly in his hand, he tells the waiter that he wants his usual then leaves the restaurant. The menu is in Italian and Lila takes great joy in whispering the translations into her ear, this seems to some how be taken as a challenge by Damian and soon he's doing it too. She's said that this was unfair right? Because this is really really unfair. How is she ever supposed to get anything done with these two sitting here whispering in her ears? She's not apparently because somehow they've distracted her enough that she doesn't even notice them ordering for her, everything she ends up getting is shared platters for three. She's being ganged up on she swears.

Bruce returns as the food is being put on the table and informs Lila that her Mother agreed to the same terms as Marinette's parents did making him her legal guardian, she nods along like she wasn't expecting any different then they all continue to eat. The ride back the Wayne mansion is spent with them all exchanging idle chit chat, it looks like they are forgiving her. It's nice but is completely ruined when they cross the threshold and another portal opens under her, she lets out a shout of surprise as she, Lila and Damian fall through. They land in a pile on the old mans floor, he looks just as unimpressed as last time.

_**Mother fucker.** _


	7. Chapter 7

They push themselves up and stand in the middle of the room facing the miraculous team, Lila makes a point to cry silently while clutching her arms. She pulls her closer and glares, Damian stands in front of them both protectively.

"Oh stop crying Lie-la, we all know that you're faking" Alix says, Lila flinches and she pulls her closer  
"What the fuck is wrong with you? Lila was tortured and almost raped this morning! What part of any of this is fake?" she snarls making them rear back as Lila cries harder.  
"I thought I made it clear last time not to do this but I guess you need a recap" Damian says in that casual tone he seems to share with his family then brings out a knife! Where the hell was he hiding that? Why is he ALSWAY armed? Luka is suddenly in front of them with his hands raised, he looks sick.  
"Hey, OK, just calm down alright. We're sorry for upsetting you and also for kidnapping you again" the old man opens his mouth looking annoyed but is stopped by Luka growling, he looks back at them when the old man closes it again.  
"We just want to talk OK." He looks imploringly at them and Mari hates disappointing Luka since he's the only friend she managed to keep when Lila was against her but  
"No." Luka sags in disappointment but he looks like he understands. She wraps one arm around Lila's back and links her other hand with Damian then she starts walking to the exit.  
"Girl, where are you going?" Alya yells and she can't help but turn back to glare  
"I'm going to visit my parents until you get your heads out of your asses and send us back to Bruce Wayne. You know, the guy funding our entire trip to the unfamiliar city that we have to share with him for three months" She leaves them stunned as she walks through the door. 

The roles of their group seem to change as soon as they leave, suddenly they are the ones with their arms around her waist while she leads them to her parents bakery. Her mama and papa are so happy to see her if not worried by the fact that she's home so soon.

"We were semi kidnapped by the local heroes mama, papa, while we were waiting for them to send us back I thought we could visit. Could Damian use our phone to call his parents?" Her papa smiles  
"Of course he can, his family must be so worried. Here, use my cell phone." he hands Damian his phone and Damian smiles kindly back.  
"Thank you Mr Dupain..." he's cut off by her papa laughing  
"Tom, for friends of my baby girl it's Tom" Damian watches him for a moment then nods  
"Thank you Tom" he then calls a number that she assumes is his fathers. Her mama doesn't smile, she does quite the opposite actually.  
"Did that Cat touch you? I swear if he did I'll neuter him." She snarls  
"It's fine mama, you need to calm down" this is obviously the wrong thing to say since she goes red in the face, papa sighs and looks out the window.   
"It's fine!?!? He's has been stalking you for MONTHS!!!! This is not FINE!!!" her mama roars. Damian and Lila freeze and she can hear the voices on the line go dead, well shit.  
"I missed" her papa says like he wasn't really trying at all, she looks up and sees the akuma land on the flower in her hair. Double shit. The purple mask glows over her mama's face, her mama speaks as soon as it appears.  
"Oh shut up already, we all know the lecture already. Just hurry up and give me the power to skin that fucking cat" Marinette gasps at her mama swearing, she never swears. Hawkmoth seems to accept and turns her into... an [evil queen](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/730709108274482051/)? She smiles gently at them all then leans forward and kisses Marinette head.  
"I shall keep you and your lovers safe my child" Marinette's face explodes into red, her mama steps back and turns to papa. Red whips start floating around her hands but then papa cuts her off.  
"You know I'll protect them with or without whatever you're about to do love" her mama smiles softly at him then flicks her wrists downwards.  
"I know my love" entire bakery starts shifting until they are all at the top of a very large tower.  
"I will be back soon darlings" her mama says then her smile turns wicked.  
"Don't go anywhere." she walks out the door and the door disappears.

The room is silent until Damian speaks up.  
"... Marinette's mother just turned into a super villain and locked myself, Rossi, Marinette and Marinette's father in a tower... Yes Jason I know exactly how that sounded... No one seems phased so I assume that this is normal?... OK." Damian holds the phone out to her papa.  
"Father wishes to speak to you about what is going on." papa nods and takes the phone then enters the kitchen. Marinette sighs then turns on the T.V.  
"We may as well see how mama is doing." she mutters making Lila laugh  
"I love how much you don't care about the miraculous team" she says as she snuggles into her side, Damian leans into her other side.  
"We can watch while you tell us about the cats stalker habits." she pointedly ignores him, this is her problem not his. He's just a normal civilian and she refuses to let him get hurt trying to protect her.  
"I would like to know as well, I thought that he was a little obsessed but I didn't know he had gone that far" Lila adds with a pout, she ignores her as well.  
"You know who the cat is Rossi?"   
"Lila don't tell..."  
"Adrien Agreste, his dad is the supervillain Akumatised Miss Cheng"  
"LILA!"  
"Interesting... Oh look, Miss Cheng just beheaded him and then gutted the fox." Marinette snapped her eyes to the screen just in time to see her mama rip off one of Queen Bee's arms, gross.  
"The fox is Alya Césaire, she was supposed to be Angel's best friend but she dropped her as soon as I transferred. The bee is Chloé Bourgeois, from what I've heard she's been Angel's school bully since they were kids" Lila adds casually, Marinette tries to protest but is cut off by Damian.  
"Is that so? Any one else I should know about? For Angel's protection of course."   
"Guys! This really isn't necessary, I'm fine."  
"The whole class we came with turned on her at my word, though I suppose that I should have expected it when they turned on me just as fast. Angel and her big heart are the only reason I'm alive and relatively unharmed. I don't know the ladybug and the snake so I can't say much for them." Marinette sighs then clings to them as the room is filled with ladybugs and they are all put back on solid ground, her papa comes back in.  
"Seems to be over, I'm going to wait for mama here just in case the cat decides to turn up." he says as he sits down. He turns and smiles at them.  
"So... tell me about yourselves" he says to Damian and Lila, his smile is playful which makes Marinette grown, what was he planning?


	8. Chapter 8

By the time her mama walks back through the door Marinette has her head in her hands, she had given up trying to stop the three of them when her papa had gotten out the baby photos. In one of their rare shows of team work Lila and Damian managed to pin her under the photo album. Her mama's angry expression lifts as she sees the four of them.

"I'm sorry if I upset anyone, how has your stay been so far?" Damian smiles politely  
"It has been enjoyable so far Ms Cheng but I would like to go home soon. It is almost dinner time and Alfred will be upset if Lila misses her first family dinner." mama nods understandably though her expression pinches a little.  
"I understand, Viperion told me that your way home will be ready by the time you return to the guardian." she does not sound happy about it, Marinette wrestles her way out of the Lila, Damian sandwich and hugs her.  
"It's ok mama, I'll text you when we get back so you know that we are safe." She nods and cups her face.  
"Punch him in the face for me 星光" Her mama says seriously, she laughs.  
"I will mama, as soon as I walk through the door." Her mama nods then hands her off to her papa so that she can hug Lila and Damian.  
"You can call me Sabine" she tells them both.  
"Stay safe luce stellare. Call us if you need anything ok? Anything at all." her papa says as he squishes her  
"I will papa"

The walk back to the old guys place is spent in better spirts, Lila and Damian keep teasing her about the more embarrassing photos they had seen. The old man is very unimpressed when they walk in and starts off a monolog as soon as the door swings shut.  
"Marinette you have seen time and time again that the Ladybug Miraculous can not just be passed off to anyone that is near by but you keep neglecting your obligations as a natural holder and fated new Guardian of the Miraculous that only stayed out of Hawkmoth's hands because the Dragon holder has similar traits enough to take over as a temporary bug when necessary but leaves unbalance between creation and destruction, It is time for you to quit being selfish and Childish and take ownership of your Miraculous, Also I am aware you injured your black cat and partner, that is unexcusible as you two are fated to be soulmates and work together equally in har.." She finally gets close to him and decks him right in the face.  
"One. That was from my mama. Two. You just pulled that out of your ass didn't you old man!! Don't answer, I don't actually care." He splutters as the blood streams out of his nose, she ignores him and points at Max.  
"Send us back. Now, and don't fucking do this again. My answer is no, it's not going to change." Max looks her strait in the eye then nods and opens a portal into the bedroom she was staying in before.  
"Thank you." she drags them through and watches it close.  
" you do realize that they aren't going to listen to you right" Lila says, She nods.  
"Don't worry, I'll deal with them" Damian murmurs just before the bedroom door is opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 星光 = starlight  
> luce stellare = starlight


	9. Chapter 9

It's Conner, he always seems to be the one who gets there first. His shoulders sag when he sees them safe.

"Come on, dinner is ready and Alfred is making us wait for you." 

Damian nods with a small smile and leads them down to the dinning room where everyone is waiting. The relief on everyones faces puts her at ease.

"Welcome back princess demon spawn" 

And there goes the nice smiles, Damian lets her go and launches himself over the table. Jason doesn't have time to move and is knocked right out of his chair, Roy does nothing to stop this which is amusing. It sets the tone for the rest of the night, hell, it sets the tone for the rest of the week. Privately, it's a riot. They make jokes and rib each other, do their best to include her and Lila as well which is really nice. Publicly, Marinette feels like she still in her mama's tower. She is never alone, never allowed near anyone who lives outside of the manor. Lila doesn't care, in fact she helps them by giving them information on her class and spinning stories of awful bullying to tour guides that helps the new wedge between her and her class. Marinette isn't stupid as much as others would like her to be. She doesn't exactly know why they all seem to be doing this but she does know that behavior like this is the beginning of abusive relationships so on Friday she sneaks away. Five minutes late she regrets that decision, so so much.

Turns out that people have noticed that she's been spending a lot of time with the Wayne's and by people she means the Joker. He launches two attacks, the first one is full of explosions and goons dressed like the joker causing chaos. The second, a group of five including the actual Joker kidnapping a seemingly random young girl in a seemingly random location.

"HAHAH, oh, it's been to long since I've had a good kidnapping."

The joker laughed as he sat in the back of the van with her and two of his goons, she glares at him making him laugh more.

"And look at you! Such a pretty little thing, no wonder they like you. Tell me little one, how many of them are you fucking?"

He looks absolutely delighted with his own question. 'Fuck him' she thinks before she answers.

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous dites, je ne parle pas anglais. Désolé pas désolé connard."

He blinks then turns to the goon on his right.

"You understand a thing she said?"

"No boss"

He looks to the goon on his left.

"What about you?"

"No boss"

"Well who the fuck does understand French?!?!"

The goon in the front not driving clears his throat drawing the nearly raging Joker's attention.

"Um... Osmond does, he's at the base. Want me to call him?"

"Are you fucking... YES! God, being the only one with brains is so annoying"

He complains to her, she sees that he's more comfortable talking to her now that he thinks that she can't understand him.

"Va te faire foutre."

He bursts into laughter.

"I know that one"

He chuckles for a few more seconds then he punches her in the face making her hiss in pain. They all pull into an abandoned warehouse and get out, she refuses to budge so one of the goons drags her out by her hair. Joker hands her off to 'Osmond' then takes out his gun and shoots all of the goons that where in the car, she flinches in horror.

"Now then, I want every little bit of information you can get out of her Osmond. _**Don't disappoint me.**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas ce que vous dites, je ne parle pas anglais. Désolé pas désolé connard. - I don't know what you're saying, I don't speak English. Sorry not sorry asshole.  
> Va te faire foutre. - Fuck you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Punch** "Répondre à la question."

"Va au diable."

 **Punch** "Je ne demanderai plus."

"Étouffez-vous avec une bite."

 **Punch** "Je jure que si tu ne me dis pas ce que le patron veut savoir ..."

"Je ne vais rien dire à un gars qui a l'air d'avoir été frappé au visage avec une pelle."

**Punch.**

"Urg, this isn't getting anywhere!" Joker cries out annoyed, the goon stops punching her allowing her to breathe. He's been hitting her for a while and she's running out of insults. "Lets speed things up a little boys" He motions for a goon who comes in with the stupid movie torture table. "You! French speaking goon who's name I can't remember! Translate for me" The goon nods then he turns back to her and picks up a random knife. "Now little Frenchie, I have questions and you have answers." He places the tip of the blade to her left shoulder and waits for the goon to translate. "I want those answers, I'm sure you know by now. I **want** them and I **always** get what I want eventually." He again waits for the translation then waits for her responce.

"Vous n'avez aucune idée du plaisir que cela me procure d'être la premiere à vous refuser. Espèce de sale connard." She says before she spits the blood in her mouth into his face. He laughs as she screams when he shoves the knife in before he even hears the translation.

"You and I are going to have **sooooo much FUN! HAHAHAHAHAHA** "

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette doesn't know how long she's been sitting in this shipping container but she's managed to get out of her restrains, now she's waiting. She has more of a chance at escape if she lets them come to her than the other way around. She hears the creaking of the door handle and stills, one goon enters before closing the door. He takes off his mask and smirks at her before walking towards her and making a show of taking off his belt. She pretends to look scared because 'I'm going to rape you' is generally a universal language. He smirks wider and steps into her space which is when she strikes. He makes a shocked squeaking sound as she wraps the rope around his neck but she's faster than him, more determined too. She keeps her hold on him as he thrashes and her body screams until his movements stop then... she keeps holding on, she's so hurt and so angry (both at them and herself) that she just wants him dead. She's killed once before so why can't she do it again? What's one more life when she's already crossed the line? 

Once she's sure he's very dead she swaps their clothes, he doesn't completely fit in hers but what the hell. She's allowed to have her fun with however long she's been in here. (It's defiantly been a few days due to sleeping and food provided to keep her alive.) She even goes so far as to tie the body to the chair for the sole purpose of shits and giggles then she puts on the goons mask, picks up his gun with aching arms, and steps out.

No one notices, no one at all. How did she get kidnapped by these guys? She thinks that its over when the Joker comes up to her but all he does is snap at a random goon to get her a uniform that fits 'don't want the kid to trip over fighting the Bat, that would just be embarrassing.' She spends another week (Because she found out that she'd been in the shipping container for a 8 days, fuck her.) playing kid Joker goon in training. The other goons are really nice when they show her how to hold her gun and how to use her new knife, one spots the blood seeping through her uniform and ships her to medical. They don't care that she doesn't want to take her mask off, they just strip her down and bandage her up on order of the Joker. 'A broken goon is a dead goon.' She doesn't get it, he's the one who hurt her. He shot three perfectly healthy goons! 

According to the others Joker had a soft spot for kids. Sure, he'd still torture and kill them if it helped him along the way but he tried not to. He also had a habit of sending younger goons on small missions when word of the bats came through to keep them safe since the bats didn't care at all about age. The three goons that he'd killed were traitors anyway, they'd helped a pregnant Harley Quinn sneak out and get an abortion before the Joker even knew she was pregnant. What better way to kill them than to make them an example of them.

She was confused and conflicted, he hurt her before but now he was watching her master a jugular stab with a semi proud look. She wants to hate him but she wanted to hate Lila to and look were that went. "Well done Frenchie, you might just make it after all." The praise in his voice fills her with pride until his words register, she spins and tires to stab him but he catches his wrist. "Now, now. No need to be mean brat. I've known since the first day of your escape, the uniforms are fitted you know. I liked what you did with the body though. Very funny." 

"What do you want?" She croaks out, her throat sore from disuse. He laughs and lets her go.

"I knew you could speak English! Smart cookie aren't you? To answer your question, what I want is the total destruction of Gotham. Men and women screaming in the street as fire burns all around them. But I suppose that's not what you're asking hm? What I want is..."

"Boss! The Bats are here!" Joker snaps his head towards the goon who burst in.

"Shit, go warn the others!" The goon runs and he turns back towards her. "Don't try and escape, they'll catch you. Let one of them hit you with a Batarang, stun baton, katana or shot you somewhere non vital then play dead until they leave. Got it?" She nods shakily and he pats her on the shoulder. "You make a good goon, you don't snitch and I won't come after you. See ya brat." Then he out the door shouting orders. It takes the sound of the warehouse doors being smashed in for her to jump into action, Jokers advice as well as the goons warnings and her own memories of the court house fresh in her mind.

**This is going to suck.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Répondre à la question. - Answer the question.  
> Va au diable. - Go to hell.  
> Je ne demanderai plus. - I won't ask again.  
> Étouffez-vous avec une bite. - Choke on a dick  
> Je jure que si tu ne me dis pas ce que le patron veut savoir ... - I swear if you don't tell me what boss wants to know...  
> Je ne vais rien dire à un gars qui a l'air d'avoir été frappé au visage avec une pelle. - I'm not going to say anything to a guy that looks like he got hit in the face with a shovel.  
> Vous n'avez aucune idée du plaisir que cela me procure d'être la premiere à vous refuser. Espèce de sale connard. - You have no idea how much pleasure it brings me to be the first to deny you. You nasty ass bastard.


	11. Chapter 11

She's right. It's a shit show from the start with dead goons left and right. She throws herself into the fight with vengeance when she sees the unmoving body of the goon who dragged her bleeding ass to medical. She ends up fighting a katana wielding traffic light who seems just as pissed off as she is, his attacks are vicious but so are hers and she manages give him a deep cut on his chest when he skewers her.

She follows Jokers advice and when he pulls the sword back out she lets herself drop, he doesn't even stay to watch her epic acting skills. The fucking asshole! As soon as she was alone in the room she moves her hands to try and stem the flow of blood. God, everything hurts. 

She blinks weakly as the sunlight streamed through broken windows... did... did she fall asleep? That.... wasn't good. Her mind swims as she tries to push herself up, she can't feels the pain she knows should be there which is both good and bad. Good because that means she might be able to walk somewhere and bad because that means that she's clearly dying. She slowly makes her way through the warehouse and notes that most of the Joker's plans are missing, good, she hope he uses them to fuck up the Bat's life.

She doesn't know how she makes it to this 'iceberg lounge' but she's here as colored flashing lights blur her sights and distorted music deafens her, someone is saying something but the noise doesn't reach her as her world tips and speeds past.

* * *

Her eyes snap open as pain pulses through her veins. Ow, ow, ow. She clenches her stomach as she hisses in pain.

"Oi! Carful lass, took me a lot to keep ya alive. Don't go ruining it now." She looks to the side and sees a slightly pudgy man with a monocle using an umbrella as a walking stick.

"Who are you?" She rasps.

"Not even going to say thank you? Youth now days, no respect."

"... Thank you..."

"You're welcome lass. Now, my name is Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot and you, little lass, have bloodied my casino." This feels dangerous. "Do you know how much it costs to get blood out of Velvet piles carpet little lass?" Well fuck, may as well go for it.

"No, how much?" She asks weakly making him laugh.

"A lot more than you could afford with what your wearing little lass. You also owe me for the stained marble and the top of the line medical supplies." 

"Hummer me." She rasps.

He raises an eyebrow but answers her. "$65,989." 

She blinks at the number then nods. "Fine, give me a few days to heal up and I'll get it for you. On a completely unrelated note, what would you say was the bank with the most money in it in America?"

He laughs in her face which, fair, she was just bleeding out in his club not to long ago. When he realizes that she's serious he laughs louder. "Oh god! HAHA You're going to... HAAHAHA Little lass! HA! I'm going to let you live just to see you try and pull this off." 

Well now she HAS to do it just to prove a point.


	12. Chapter 12

It takes Marinette four days to heal, four days to come up with a plan to get Mr Cobblepot his money... The plan actually takes a day but she feels horrible about it and deliberates the other three. She's healed enough to go and she can't think of anything else so she.... Calls Luka.

He picks up on the first ring and she **Hates** herself. "H...hello?" He asks groggily.

"Luka?" she cries, only half of her tears are fake. Please deny her, please.

"Marinette! Oh thank god! Juleka's been really scared for you! Adrien and Alya were kidnapped by the Bat family after the Joker apparently kidnapped you. The trip was cut short and everyone else was sent home!" He rushes to get out and she can hear him getting dressed. Oh god, now she feels worse. Why does she feel worse? "Your parents are livid because the Wayne's are refusing to return you if they find you! Bruce Wayne has them legally trapped so they can't do anything and Hawkmoth isn't doing anything either!"

She swallows, if she remembers correctly she'd under her parents guardianship if she's in Paris. The Wayne's won't be able to get her there... but she's not sure she wants that. Best to stick to the plan. "Luka? Can... can you come and get me?" She asks in a wobbly voice.

"Of course, I've sent a text out to Max. I'll meet you at Master Fu's okay?"

"... Okay...." 

He stays on the phone until Max opens a portal for her, he opens it in his room with the plan of walking her over to Master Fu's. She apologizes then punches him in the side of the head like Joker taught her to. He drops like a rock and she takes his miraculous, feeds the kwami, and portals to Alix's house. For someone with time at her fingertips she sure is surprised to see Marinette yanking her into a choke hold. Another miraculous down.

This... this the that part she hates about her plan. Luka doesn't see her coming as she jumps on his back and covers his mouth in the sweet smelling cloth, once he's down she opens a portal below him and just above his bed. The only gently take down of the night, she hopes that he forgives her one day. With both miraculous' of time out of the picture she goes about picking off the rest of the heroes currently in Paris, she'd grab the ones from the Agreste household but she find out that they aren't there.

Master Fu is fast asleep, he hadn't even been told that she was coming back. It's way to simple to grab the box and appear in the middle of the vault in Cloud Nine Holdings of New York. She feeds Kaalki some more sugar cubes then has them open a large portal under the biggest pile of money, she ends up doin it twice more before she takes a portal back into the iceberg lounge. Mr Cobblepot stares at her with wide eyes as the piles of cash surround him.

"... So debit cleared then?" She asks as Kaalki nibbles on a sugar cube under her jacket.

After a few seconds Mr Cobblepot bursts into delighted laughter. "Ay lass. Debit fucking cleared!"

"Cool, I'll see you later then! Bye Mr Cobblepot!" She says then portals out before he can reply. She lands in a random warehouse were she just picks a corner and passes out.

In the morning she wakes to two woman looking at her in consern, one of them is green. Marinette looks them both in the eye and simply rolls over and goes back to sleep, she's to tired to deal with this shit.


	13. Chapter 13

When Marinette wakes back up the two worried woman are still there... because this is their _ **not-abandoned**_ warehouse she notes as she manages to look around and sees it fully furnished. Whoops... The woman are Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn and are quite happy to sell Marinette a phone so that she can use the internet. (Harley lets her borrow her phone because she thinks that will make Marinette stay long enough for them to patch her up. In response Marinette takes the phone and portals out then opens a different portal to drop lots of cash on them) 

Marinette spends the rest of the day in dirty cloths scrolling through general news which is how she finds out that the Wayne's don't have Mr Agreste or his assistant yet. They are currently driving over the the Wayne mansion **right now.** She decides to do something extremely stupid but she can't let the Wayne's get more miraculous. She transforms into OX and plants herself in the middle of the road (It had been cleared of traffic so that Mr Agreste got to Wayne manor faster), the car swerves around the corner and before they can dodge her she lifts her great hammer and slams it down on the bonnet as hards as she can. The car still hits her of course but with the boost in strength she gets from the hit she finds that she doesn't move. Mr Agreste who wasn't wearing his seat belt is thrown right out the front windshield, he rolls off the bonnet and falls at her feet. This will be the third person she's killed since coming to Gotham. She bends down and plucks the miraculous from his chest then walks the the drivers side of the car where his assistant has managed to drag herself from the car. Marinette rips the miraculous off of the struggling woman's shirt then leaves her, she might die, she might not. Marinette hardly cares anymore.

It's dark out and Marinette is sitting in a large tree that stands in the forest at the back of the Wayne manor. She lies on a large branch with a pair of stollen binoculars watching the manor's back windows. "Are you sure you can do it?" She asks.

Kaalki scoffs angrily as they shove sugar cubes into their little mouth. "Yes, of course I can! You dare doubt my power?!" They glare at her then shove a fifth sugar cube into their mouth.

"I don't want to hurt you." She admits because it's true, she may not like Master Fu and the heroes of Paris but the Kwami have done nothing to her (even Tikki, she only ever looked annoyed about being passed around but she never blamed Marinette for it).

Kaalki softens slightly. "I know my guardian. I apologize for snapping, my previous wielder constantly peppered me with questions about my power levels. He even called me **weak** once!"

She flinches at her new title (Fu had set the box to transfer to her as soon as she touched it, his plan to trap her backfiring as she stole it from him) but closes the binoculars. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, these past few days if nothing else prove him wrong. What we are about to do definitely does. Shall we start?" Kaalki nods. "Okay, lets get the last of the miraculous so you guys can get some sleep!" The other Kwami cheer a little before going back into their box. She climbs down the tree and buries the box at it's foot. As soon as it's not visible Kaalki drops her onto the Wayne manor roof.

The section is farely flat and so she knows that they are likely to have alarms on the roof, it's only a matter of time before someone comes to see what's tripping them. She doesn't have to wait long.

"...Marinette?" She spins towards the voice and is met with.... Catwoman? She takes a scared step back because everyone knows that Catwoman is a part of the Bat clan. (Her stomach throbs at the memory of the katana it housed a few days ago). "Shh, darling. Don't be scared." Catwoman says as she takes off her mask... Selina?! The new information crashes around her head, names and faces click into place and **oh my god!** Damian fucking STABBED HER! The fucking asshole! She hears a thump behind her and turns... Conner is on the roof carrying Tim. There is no way to get up here without her seeing because Selina was blocking.... Oh, he's Superboy... The one who's super fast and can fly... Shit. Her original plan goes to shit since she only expected to be dealing with the fox and cat at the most but this is fine. Marinette can make a new plan. Everything is fine.

"Hey, Marinette? I'm going to call Damian okay. He and Lila are in his room trying to find you online." Tim says as he slowly reaches for his phone like he's scared he'll scare her. A new plan snaps into place.

"Yeah! Call that asshole and tell him I'm pissed!" She yells startling them all, if she has any hope of getting the ring and necklace she needs to be faster than Conner. "How fucking dare he stab me like that with his bloody katana! It went all the way to the fucking hilt! That cut on his chest better have fucking scared or I swear to god!" Tim drops his phone in shock and Conner, being the good husband he is, focuses on catching it. As soon as the phone starts to slip she opens a portal below her leading into Damian's room. Luck is on her side because Damian and Lila are right under her and wearing the missing miraculous. She snaps the first portal shut on Conner's angry face the opens another under her a split second later. As she falls through her new portal she reaches out towards the shocked teens. One hand closes around the fox tail necklace and the other around the cat paw ring then she lets gravity do the rest of the work.

Marinette hits the forest floor hard as the portal above her snaps shut, Kaalki pants but shoves one last sugar cube into their mouth. Marinette digs the box out of the earth and Kaalki recovers then they all portal away.

* * *

Marinette doesn't know the name of the forest she's in and she's not planning to find out. She spends hours digging next to a random tree before she places the full box in the hole, it takes a lot less time to re-bury it. The Kwami stay floating around until she pats the earth then one by one they hug her and say goodbye. Tikki and Kaalki are the last.

"I knew you could do it Marinette! Right from the very beginning! Only a true Ladybug would be so lucky!" Tikki says with a joyous smile.

"But I only used your miraculous twice and not even during the gathering of the rest." She says confused making Tikki laugh.

"Marinette, my darling bug, wearing my earrings doesn't make you a Ladybug. You do that all your own. I must say, this is the first time a Ladybug has done the job given to them without my help but I have **never** been this proud." Marinette feels like she's going to cry, scratch that, Marinette is crying. They hug for a while then Tikki says goodnight and sinks through the earth.

Marinette gently reaches forward and hands Kaalki her last sugar cube then pulls them into a hug. "Don't tell the other but you're my favorite." She whispers into Kaalki's head making them laugh wettly.

"Of course I am, I'm me! Are you ready guardian?"

"I'm ready." In front of her Kaalki opens a portal to a different abandoned warehouse (She wasn't sure how mad Harley was about the phone so she wasn't going to risk it), she steps through and turns to watch Kaalki eat. Once they are done they smile and wave, as soon as they sink into the ground the portal closes.

* * *

Marinette spends the following weeks in some sort of goon exchange program (She knows that it doesn't exist but the other goons swear that it does very loudly and with fearful looks thrown over their shoulders). She spends Monday watering Poison Ivy's plants, Tuesday and Wednesday with Harley and Joker trying to out do each other in their weird game of pesto parenting her. Thursday she waits V.V.I.P tables at the iceberg lounge and Friday she takes notes in Scarecrows lab (She met him in the Iceberg lounge, he was passed out with an unfinished equation written on a napkin. She finished it for him because he had looked frustrated about it all night only to have him hunt her down the next day). She gets the weekends off because she refuses to work for Two-face and she knows at she's going back to the Wayne's.

She calls her parents a week in on a burner phone while she sits on a train going out of Gotham. They all cry and yell at each other but in the end she stays because as much as she hates it she's in love with Damian and Lila (She's not even mad that he stabbed her, she never really was). That doesn't mean that Marinette isn't selfish, there is an old bakery in the not so great side of Gotham that's _mysteriously_ going to be going up for sale soon. Her parents make thoughtful noises when she casually mentions it.

* * *

It's the night of the Wayne gala (The one her class was supposed to attend. She and Lila are the only ones left.) and her [dress](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/816699713654042407/) is finally done. The goon driving her to the gala is forced to stop at each of her bosses places to they can take photos but she gets there in the end, she doesn't have her invitation anymore but by the looks on the guards faces when they see her she doesn't think she needs it. She's privately escorted inside and right up to the dead faced looking Wayne's. They don't move, nor do they speak. They are waiting for her but she doesn't know what to say now that she's here, she had a whole speech planned at one point about how she had a job to do and such but she can't remember a single word. After a eternity she speaks. "Can... I'd like to come home now... if that's okay?" Lila bursts into tears and when Damian pulls her into their arms she does to. God she missed them.

The Wayne's don't stay at the gala and no one says a word, donations go on as if they were there and everyone leaves on time so to not cause a nuisance. In a large bedroom in an equally house Marinette sleeps sandwiched between the two teens who ruined her life.

She wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
